Category talk:Robots with alternate versions
I'm a little confused with the wording of this category. Does it mean the robot that are from the same team and have the same name, but may be completely different in design? Llamaman201 (talk) 21:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh never mind whilst I was writing the above message when you wrote an explanation. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It is a bit complicated. First of all it was a way to gather any robots that have OtherNames in their template;robot. I then threw in anyone with significant changes to their robots design between appearances (Sir Chromalot, Executioner, Wild Thing). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) On the fence This section is for any questions about who should/shouldn't belong here. For starters, why was Crushtacean added, it looks to be pretty much the same throughout.? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Because it went under the name Krab Bot was my reasoning. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::But that's just a different name. It was exactly the same robot, so not really an "alternate version". Christophee (talk) 01:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::So were Firestorm 3/4, Crusader 1/2, and several others. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Weren't they upgraded at least slightly? Was Krab Bot an upgraded form of Crushtacean? If so then fair enough. Christophee (talk) 02:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I konw it had a purple tinge to it, thats the only change I saw. If that doesnt count, it makes Crushy the only one with two names that isnt in this category - beside Arena Killer. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure some of these count... Looking through the robots in this category, I am convinced that a few of them should be removed, as they don't seem to fit the definition. *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger - Correct me if i'm wrong here, but wasn't the only difference between the Series 4 and Extreme 1 versions the addition of an axe? The design certainly stayed the same, and while the name was shortened to Arnold A. Terminegger, I don't think that's the same as naming a "sequel robot", such as Dominator 2, or Spirit of Scorpion. *Bumble Bot - Again, the only difference between the versions is that the Series 3 version had an axe instead of a hammer. I don't think that warrants it being in this category. *Corporal Punishment - The biggest difference between the Series 2 and 3 versions was the different scoop, but the design was still the same, and the Series 3 version wasn't called Corporal Punishment 2. *Inverterbrat - It had a different paint scheme in Series 4 compared to Series 3, but the design stayed the same. *Razer - Gradual upgrades to the robot were made over the years, but the design always remained the same, and I'm pretty sure it was never referred to as "Razer 2". Given the most significant change was the addition of a srimech, I'd argue this is a case of a robot being upgraded, rather than alternate versions. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. - Again, whilst the robot had improvements to the weaponry and armour over the years, the design stayed the same and (as far as I remember) the robot was never called SMIDSY 2. *Storm 2 - Now, presumably we shouldn't count the original Storm as an alternate version due to our rules about "Canon". Despite the addition of a lifting arm, then a flipper, the design stayed the same. *Tornado - See my previous comments about SMIDSY. Now I'm open to correction, so please let me know if there's anything I'm missing in any of these cases, but I think we can remove these from the category. A robot like Sumpthing wouldn't count, as despite slight changes to its weaponry, the design always remained the same, and it was never called Sumpthing 2, so it dosen't belong in this category. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:07, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed in all cases. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:42, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I disagree on SMIDSY, Storm 2 and Tornado. The design of a boxy rambot can't be any different, so by that logic, SMIDSY, Mr Nasty and Pain are the same robot. They should stay different. Plus Storm 2 in 2016 had completely different weapons. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:49, September 16, 2016 (UTC)